Organization Keyblade Part One
by Snivy Terphione
Summary: Lord Karuna is hiding something from the rest of the organization. Or, at least from Xios. Now she's sent Xios to find 'old friends' that have been 'lost'. What is Lord Karuna hiding? What are her plans? And how do they have so much to do with Sora?


**A/N First Kingdom Hearts fanfic, huh? Well...here it is. Oh, and if you wanna know some trivia or some information about my characters or just have questions, PM me, because I can't do it here, as you already probably know... rules and such...read.**

"Organization Keyblade! May I have your attention please!" Lord Karuna yelled over the conversations that circled across the room. Shushes filled the room as all attention turned to Lord Karuna. "Great, I will now tell you what this is about." We all respected Lord Karuna so none of us talked. I listened with great concentration.

"Our plans have taken a turn for the worst! We seem to have lost track of Sora!" Gasps filled the room. I stood silent, questions wrapping themselves around my mind and squeezing to the point of headaches. _What is she hiding from us? What's that plan formed in her mind that involves Sora? Why am I not able to sense what she's thinking? Why don't I know...? _"Xios!" I jerked my head up, surprised.

"Yes Lord Karuna, ma'am," I responded, not sure what she had previously said. She stared at me with an expression in here eyes I could not exactly read. It wasn't anger or anything. Kind of blank

"I need you to go into the Realm of Nothingness and fish out some 'old friends'. Axel, Roxas, and Xion, first. Then I need you to go to the Dark Margins and get Aqua while the rest of us search for Sora. They've seemed to be lost," I was confused but I had a duty to do. Even if I didn't exactly know what she was up to. "Yes, ma'am," I said. Lord Karuna threw me my communication chain and with one last nod of my head I was off.

The castle, at which I lived, was exactly in the middle of the Realms of Light and Darkness, so it was quick access to the Realm of Nothingness, which was right in between the two realms as well. I opened a gray portal and stepped inside, letting it consume me.

I found myself in the Realm of Nothingness, a gray, barren land filled with nothing but rocks and sand. I started to walk down the path that ran between enormous boulders. Not before long I heard voices. They belonged to children, young and restless. I began run, knowing that where ever there's children there should be people to look after them.

The screams and laughter became louder and louder the more I ran, but then it stopped completely. Slowly I came to a halt. I waited for a while, standing in silence. Finally, the laughter continued but when I took a step it stopped again. I became very irritated and just kept walking on the path. I didn't care anymore because I knew somebody was in there.

As I walked, I heard harsh and throaty growls. I, being a cautious Nobody, withdrew my keyblade, Black Alignment. I walked with extreme caution as the growls continued. All of a sudden a group of Unversed arrived. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. _Unversed? I thought that they died off when Vanitas did? _Then a pang of realization hit me, followed by fear. _That must mean that Vanitas is here too? _I loosened up. _I'll just have to be careful then. _A Bruiser came at me and I back hand slashed it. "Fire!" I destroyed the three of the Wild Bruisers. "Drift!" I sent the three Buckle Bruisers floating in the air with Zero Graviga and destroyed them all in one blow. I began to run, not wanting to waste anymore time.

I was running out of time so I just blew right past the Unversed and Heartless that popped up in my path. When I finally made it to a clearing , I stopped. No one. Not one dead Nobody. I slumped and opened another portal that transported me to another part of the Realm of Nothingness.

The next portion of the realm was more open. There was not much of a path, just a lot of empty, gray earth. I kneeled on the ground felt the vibrations. I could feel steps some where North. So that's where I headed. _Probably just more Unversed or Heartless..._ I heard something that sounded like a rock being kicked across the rocky ground. My keyblade was already drawn out for I knew that there enemies here. I gripped it tightly and sighed. I began to sprint the fastest I could, kicking sand in my boots.

I slowed and sighed. "It's gonna take me forever to get back to the castle with Axel, Roxas, Xion AND Aqua," I said sitting legs crossed on the dirt. I put one hand on my forehead and one on the ground, to detect movements. And to my surprise something was actually approaching me, very slow like. I smirked. _Think you can sneak up on me, huh?_ I waited until it got a few inches away then I threw my keyblade. I back flipped up, catching my keyblade. "Hey watch it!" I heard someone call. I turned my eyes to the side. Only my eyes.

Who was there caught my attention. The red head who I came here to bring back. "Axel..." I said softly, turning to face him. His eyes widened. "Huh?"

**Kind of short. I dont't know. Should I keep going or is this a waste of my time and also yours. I followed the rules. I'm sure the formatting is okay. I think I spelled everything correctly, it's like 4:00am where I am, so... yeah, I'm tired. *yawn* I was listening to Daft Punk while doing this. They rock! Although, I only like the songs from Interstella 5555. Especially One More Time. I'm listening to that now! :D**


End file.
